Bridal Style
by Grey Cho
Summary: Seputar kehidupan pasca pernikahan si Sadis dan wanita Yato. [AR]


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Jump

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

OkiKagu

For Yukine Hotarou

 **Bridal Style**

"Sougo! Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, ya!"

"Souji, jaga Kagura baik-baik! Aku tak akan mengampunimu jika kau sampai melukainya!"

Sougo memandang jijik ketika ingus menempel di pipi kiri dan kanannya, menggelantung seperti ayunan lengket. Dua pria yang dia anggap sebagai kakak kini berdiri dalam jarak begitu dekat, menangisi pernikahan yang tengah berlangsung. Perang telah berakhir. Utsuro bukanlah lagi musuh yang patut ditakuti. Dia telah kembali menjadi Yoshida dan tinggal seorang diri di sudut Kabukicho, sesekali dikunjungi murid-muridnya. Kini, di momen sakral ini, penghuni Kabukicho berkumpul, turut serta memeriahkan suasana.

Dua pria menangis sambil berpelukan dan kini, Sougo melarikan diri ke dekat kue bertingkat miliknya. Hijikata menyalakan pemantik api, meniupkan asap polutan.

"Aku mengalahkanmu, Hijikata-san. Kau masih perjaka, sedangkan aku sudah menikah." Sougo menunjukkan cengiran sadisnya. "Mungkin kau dikutuk untuk perjaka seumur hidupmu."

Hijikata menoleh sekilas dan kembarli melihat lurus ke depan. Empat siku-siku berkedut di pelipisnya. Namun, dia tak ingin menghadiahkan benjolan sebesar bakpao di dahi sang mempelai pria, tidak di hari spesialnya seperti ini. Selain itu, meskipun bernada mengejek, Hijikata tahu betul bahwa yang merasa tersinggung bukanlah dirinya saja, melainkan Sougo sendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan walau harus perjaka seumur hidup. Untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kakakmu dan kemungkinan akan seperti itu seterusnya."

Pria berambut cokelat tak mampu membalas. Dia selalu benci sikap Hijikata terhadap kakaknya, benci dengan cara sang pria memperlakukan wanita. Naif. Sok ksatria. Itulah kenapa Sougo memperlakukan wanita secara berbeda. Namun, pada akhirnya, setiap pria akan menemukan kesamaan, sama-sama ingin membahagiakan sang wanita. Ketika menikah dan sadar perannya sebagai suami setelah ini, Sougo mulai memahami banyak hal.

Namun, tetap saja, dia merasa lebih baik dari Hijikata. Dia tidak mencampakkan Kagura dan tetap berani menanggung tanggung jawab untuk menikahi wanita Yato tersebut. Sougo menolak untuk berpikir lebih jauh karena semakin berpikir, dia akan semakin merasa bahwa keputusan Hijikata untuk mencampakkan kakaknya adalah benar. Mitsuba tidak sekuat Kagura. Terkena sabetan sekali saja, wanita itu bisa tewas. Belum lagi ditambah penyakit yang menggerogoti mendiang kakaknya. Hijikata tak ingin melihat wanita itu berada dalam bahaya setiap saat, bukan?

Tak ada gunanya menggalaukan hubungan peasangan yang sudah berakhir. Ini hari pernikahannya. Dia pantas menikmati hari ini.

* * *

Kamui datang bagaikan sekelebat angin. Dalam waktu singkat, tubuh Sougo tak lagi berkutik di bawah tubuh pria berkepang itu. Dahi Sougo nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung payung yang dipegang Kamui. Pria yang mengatakan tidak bisa datang di upacara pernikahan sang adik nyatanya kini muncul, dengan salam yang sedikit nyentrik, dia mendiamkan keriuhan yang ada. Sougo merasa tertantang. Diremas kepala sang kakak ipar. Siapa pun pria di depannya ini, apa pun status sang pria bagi dia dan Kagura, Sougo tak peduli. Jika ada yang mengajak berkelahi, dia akan senang hati melayani.

"Kalian! Hentikan!" Umibozu menjadi wasit, berusaha melerai dua pria sadis yang sedang adu jotos dan harus merasakan pipinya cekung terkena pukulan dua orang tersebut. Tubuh sang pria terpelanting, membuka rambut palsu yang mati-matian dia jaga agar tidak terlepas.

Kagura memandang penampakan ketiganya sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Ingin menyumpahi, tapi ketiga orang itu adalah keluarganya. Suami, kakak, dan ayahnya. Mengejek mereka sama saja dengan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Kagura tahu, keduanya tidak akan menang melawan wanita-wanita Edo.

Wanita-wanita tangguh yang serta-merta berlari menyongsong tiga pria sembari berteriak, " _ONE PUNCHHH!_ "

Kemudian, sosok ketiganya telah terikat ke tiang. Wajah Sougo masih mulus. Dua sosok lainnya tidak. Toh, mereka berdua bukanlah mempelai, jadi tak masalah meskipun wajah mereka terekam kamera dalam keadaan babak belur.

* * *

Kagura selalu ingin mengenalkan planetnya pada sang suami. Dia selalu ingin menunjukkan kediamannya saat masih kecil. Masa-masa menyenangkan dan buruk yang dia alami. Sougo mengedarkan pandangan, menilik setiap objek yang ada di kediaman Kagura. Rumah tak seberapa luas dengan retakan di sana-sini. Kagura selalu bercerita bagaimana dia kelaparan ketika kecil. Bagaimana ibunya tak lagi bisa menyiapkan masakan untuk dia dan Kamui. Bagaimana Umibozu meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk hidup susah. Ketika memandang wajah Kagura saat bercerita, Sougo merasa istrinya itu ingin menangis. Namun, tak air mata yang mengalir. Kagura adalah perempuan yang kuat dan dia masih berdiri tegar menceritakan kisah hidupnya sampai akhir.

" _Anata_ , maaf karena aku tidak datang ke rumah sakit saat kakakmu dirawat. Maaf karena tidak hadir dalam upacara permakamannya," sesal Kagura.

Kala itu, Kagura masih menjadi gadis yang keras kepala. Dia berpikir, untuk apa bersimpati pada orang yang tidak semenderita dirinya? Sougo memiliki Shinsengumi dan sosok yang bisa mewakilkan keluarga untuknya. Sougo tak pernah kelaparan. Dia jauh lebih beruntung dari Kagura. Karenanya, dahulu Kagura menolak mengasihani Sougo. Dia menolak datang untuk sekadar berduka cita. Sougo tak ada dalam masa lalunya, masa-masa dia mengalami penderitaan. Lantas, kenapa dia harus ada untuk Sougo? Tak adil. Begitulah pikir sang Yato dulu.

Kini, Kagura sadar, pemikirannya begitu kekanakan. Wanita berambut panjang tergerai dengan cepol satu itu ingin memaki keegoisan dirinya saat masih muda. Betapa arogannya dia dahulu.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Kita tidak bertemu lebih cepat. Seandainya saja aku sudah menjadi Shinsengumi saat ibumu sakit, aku mungkin bisa membantu merawat ibumu."

Wanita berambut oranye menunjukkan senyuman lebar. Hei, ini masa bulan madu mereka. Bukan saatnya bermuram durja. Kagura datang kemari bukan untuk menggali kesedihan, baik dirinya maupun Sougo. Dia datang kemari untuk mengenalkan Sougo dunianya.

* * *

Sesuai dugaan, manusia sesadis Sougo memang mampu beradaptasi dengan baik di planet Yato. Dalam dua hari, pria itu sudah menghajar dua puluh penduduk Yato yang menjegal jalannya atau hendak merampas hartanya. Ketika satu bulan telah terlewati, Kagura mulai bimbang. Setelah ini Sougo akan kembali menjadi Shinsengumi. Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang nyaris sama dengan Umibozu? Sama ketika pria botak itu meninggalkan ibunya seringkali?

… Tunggu. Apa ini berarti dia akan sering ditinggalkan?

* * *

Sougo menarik tangan Kagura. Wanita itu menunjukkan wajah cemberut sedari pagi. Hari ini adalah jadwal kepulangan mereka berdua ke bumi, kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Kagura tidak bisa tinggal di markas Shinsengumi dan wanita itu menolak sendirian, jadi Gintoki mempersilakan wanita itu untuk tetap tinggal di kantor Yorozuya. Gintoki akan senang hati tetap mempekerjakan sang Yato. Namun kali ini, Gintoki harap Kagura bisa belajar memasak dari seseorang dan orang itu harus selain Otae.

Kedatangan dua pasangan suami istri disambut meriah oleh penduduk Edo. Ketika ditanya apa saja yang dilakukan keduanya selama berada di planet asal Kagura, dua muda-mudi itu menjawab dengan berlatih bertarung. Planet Yato memiliki banyak tempat yang cocok untuk digunakan sebagai arena bertarung tanpa takut menimbulkan kerusakan. Tak ada tanda-tanda tubuh Kagura mulai membuncit, oleh janin, atau semacamnya.

* * *

"Gin-chan, aku mulai mempertanyakan kenapa aku mau menikah dengan pria sadis itu. Bukankah ini sama saja aku mengulang cerita orangtuaku? Sudah dua bulan Sougo tidak pulang." Kagura mengunyah _sukonbu_.

Gintoki tertegun. Dia meletakkan tangan di dagu, berpose berpikir dan berharap kacamata serta setelan jas biru tiba-tiba dia kenakan. Pria itu tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia biasanya bijak, tapi itu soal kehidupan atau soal jalan ninja—maksudnya, jalan samurai. Ditanya soal percintaan dan hubungan menikah? Gintoki harus putar otak keras. Dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran! Pernah, sih, tapi dengan karakter dalam _game_. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Salahkan pada komikusnya! Hei, semua karakter utama Jump memang didesain untuk tidak peka kepada lawan jenis. Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, dan karakter lain harus sampai ke akhir bab untuk bisa bersama dengan wanita yang menjadi pasangan hidup. Serial Gintama belum tamat dan selama itu juga, dia harus melajang. Itu sudah takdirnya sebagai tokoh utama Jump.

Namun, Gintoki tak mau melihat bawahan sekaligus anak angkatnya murung seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia membaca komik Serial Cantik bukan tanpa hasil. Mungkin saja ini saat yang tepat.

"Kagura, situasimu dan Sougo berbeda dengan situasi ayah-ibumu, jadi aku percaya, kalian pasti bisa memiliki kisah yang berbeda dari mereka. Kau bukan remaja zaman _now_ , kautahu?"

Dengan seksama, Kagura mendengarkan ucapan Gintoki. Sejujurnya, ada keraguan di hati Kagura mendengarkan petuah sang 'ayah'. Ayahnya ini jauuuh lebih tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta. Dia hanya pernah berdansa dengan lelaki, satu toilet dengan lelaki, dan bahkan digambar dalam _doujinshi yaoi_. Namun, Kagura ingin bergantung pada sosok itu seperti dia bergantung padanya selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

Kagura menopang dagu. Dia berdecih berkali-kali. Meludah ke luar balkon tanpa peduli ada banyak kepala yang dia ludahi. Wanita itu habis kesabaran. Dia ingin menyumpahi siapa pun dan mungkin setelah ini akan menonton drama perselingkuhan untuk belajar trik menggaet laki-laki lain. Siapa laki-laki yang harus dia jadikan target? Gintoki? Tidak. Dia satu rumah dengan sang pria dan taka da yang merasa curiga. Shinpachi? Coret. Masaki Suda versi dua dimensi itu sudah bertekuk lutut pada artis idola. Hijikata? Tidak, tidak. Hijikata milik kakak iparnya. Ketika sadar, tak ada pria yang benar-benar bisa dia incar. Sial.

Baru saja hendak meludah untuk kali ke sekian, pintu kamarnya didobrak keras.

"Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah datang." Sebuah frasa dilontarkan seorang pria berkaos dengan lambang huruf "S" dan tertawa layaknya pahlawan dari komik sebelah. Dia lalu melemparkan tatapan teduh pada wanita yang melihatnya dengan tatapan ganas.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Sakata-san bahwa kau jatuh sakit dan meluncur kemari. Kuserahkan lawan kami pada Hijikata-san dan yang lain demi kau, _Anata_."

Kagura masih meludah. Dia meludah lebih cepat dan banyak dari sebelumnya, bahkan sampai berkumur-kumur dulu sebelum meludah. Sougo berlutut di sisi Kagura.

"Aku adalah pelayan masyarakat. Aku digaji dari pajak yang mereka bayarkan pada pemerintah. Aku tak ingin dituduh korupsi atau makan gaji buta lalu wajahku dijadikan _meme_ di mana-mana. Aku tak mau itu. Karenanya, aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku. Namun, tidak seperti ayah. Aku tak akan menambah trauma yang kaualami. Aku akan kemari jika kau ingin melihatku. Karena itu, cukup ucapkan saja. Cukup sebut namaku tiga kali dan aku akan datang."

Kagura geram. Dia berusaha meninju dada Sougo, tapi sang Shinsengumi menghalaunya dengan sekantung _sukonbu_ dan makanan lain yang dia dapat dari lokasi misi. Kemarahan Kagura reda. Kegalauannya enyah. _Sukonbu_ yang dibelikan Sougo kini bertengger di bibirnya. Dia pun paham bahwa dia harus belajar merelakan waktu dengan Sougo, pria itu bukan hanya miliknya. Sougo disumpah untuk mengutamakan penduduk ketimbang istrinya. Sama seperti sumpah Umibozu pada semesta. Namun, Kagura pun harus mulai percaya bahwa Sougo akan beraksi dengan cara yang berbeda dari sang mertua. Dia tak akan seperti Umibozu … yang baginya setali tiga uang dengan Hijikata. Dia akan membahagiakan Kagura dengan caranya.

Ketika kesadaran Kagura lenyap, Sougo sigap membopong sang istri. Ah, hari masih panjang. Dia sudah mengalahkan bos musuh dan menyisakan bawahan bos musuh pada rekannya. Dia bisa berleha-leha bersama sang istri dan melakukan banyak hal. Terlebih, kini istrinya tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh obat tidur yang dia susupkan ke dalam _sukonbu_.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah manusia sadis.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
